Locker Room Adventures
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: Dave and Kurt's alone time is interrupted by a rather loud moan. Dave promises he'll ask later why Kurt automatically knows its Blaine. For now though, the boys are on a search to find out what or who is making Blaine moan like a whore.


'**Locker Room Adventures**'

**Pairing**(**s**): major Karofsky/Kurt, minor Puck/Blaine

**Rating**: NC17

**Genre**: Smut, Humor

**Warnings**: Language

**Word Count**: 1820

**Summary**: Dave and Kurt's alone time is interrupted by a rather loud moan. Dave promises he'll ask later why Kurt automatically knows its Blaine. For now though, the boys are on a search to find out what or who is making Blaine moan like a whore.  
><strong>AN**: Prompted by princess10388

**1/1**

Contrary to popular belief, Dave could give two fucks if his teammates knew he was gay. If they were afraid that he might sneak a peak at their junk while they were in the showers, then let them be afraid.

Dave didn't shower last because he was afraid of or offended by his teammates. No, Dave Karofsky always showered last because he knew if he waited just a minute or two after the locker room cleared out, Kurt would be seconds away from joining him.

"Honestly," Kurt's voice startled Dave from his thoughts. "Is it too much to ask for someone to spray a little disinfectant around this place?" Kurt scoffed, stepping over the offending wet towel left on the floor.

"Sorry, Fancy. Don't think the guys are that concerned about germs." Dave chuckled at the disturbed look on Kurt's face.

"Heathens." Kurt muttered.

"Are we seriously going to discuss how disgusting these guys are or are we going to..." Dave trailed off, risking a glance over at his-Kurt.

"I suppose I didn't come here to do much talking, now did I?" Kurt smirked at Dave, already removing his shirt and pants.

Dave groaned. Damn Kurt to Hell and back for teasing him. Rushing forward, Dave backed Kurt into the nearest shower stall. Both boys gasped when the warm water hit their equally hot bodies.

"You really do talk too much, Fancy." Dave growled before smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Kurt gasped into the kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around Dave's neck.

Dave grinned against Kurt's lips, pressing the hardness of his cock against Kurt's own.

"Dave!" Kurt gasped, breaking their kiss. Just because they'd been messing around for a month now didn't mean it came as any less of a shock that the other boy wanted him so much. After things with Blaine hadn't worked out, Kurt had been sure that he was destined to be alone forever. But then Dave...

"What? What do you want, Kurt?" Dave murmured in his ear, his hot breath causing Kurt to shiver.

"I want-" Kurt started, his voice dying in his throat when he felt Dave stiffen. "What is that?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Who the fuck is still in here?" Dave mumbled harshly, reaching behind Kurt to shut off the water.

"I didn't see anyone when I came in." Kurt said in a hurry, his eyes wide.

"What? Fuck, no, Kurt. I'm not angry, not at you. I'm pissed that someone's messing up our alone time, damn it." Dave said, a gentle tone to his voice.

"Oh, I." Kurt was at a loss for words.

"Later, Fancy." Dave whispered against his lips. "Right now, we either need to either get outta here or-"

A ridiculously loud moan cut Dave off and caused Kurt's eyes to widen.

"What the-" Dave started.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered, his eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" Dave questioned, an eyebrow lifted in surprise.

"That was Blaine, um, moaning." Kurt answered, his cheeks burning with color.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know what the hobbits moans sound like. Now, I mean. I'm not asking now. Later though, you've got some explaining to do."

Kurt ducked his head. Quickly pulling on his boxer brief's and slipping a condom inside for safe keeping, Kurt watched as Dave simply wrapped a towel around his waist.

The further the two boys walked into the locker room, the louder Blaine's moaning got.

"Christ. He sounds like a fucking whore." Dave mumbled, his eyes narrowed slightly as he rounded the last set of lockers.

"Blaine always was, um, vocal." Kurt said, blushing again.

Dave scoffed.

"Not that he and I ever-oh my god." Kurt's eyes widened. After having stepped in front of Dave to explain that he and Blaine never, not ever, got that far in their relationship, Kurt turned as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you..." Dave stopped talking. Not that he had any words to say at the moment as it was. Not with the scene he and Kurt had apparently just walked into.

"Dave, is that...oh wow." Kurt said, his eyes traveling across the two insanely hot forms in front of him.

Blaine it seemed, really was vocal in just about anything he did. Even while getting head.

"_Fuck. Fuck me_." Blaine moaned and Kurt was ashamed to say he felt his cock stir.

"Dave, I'm-" Kurt started, only to be cut off as Dave's arms gripped his shoulders and pulled him backwards, hard. "Ow, damn." Kurt hissed.

"So they don't see us," Dave explained, his arm still wrapped tightly around Kurt's chest. "Sorry if I hurt you."

"No, you didn't. I'm okay." Kurt said, his eyes still trained on the sight before him.

"Are you enjoying this, Kurt?" Dave asked, grinning as Kurt went ridged in his arms.

"N-no." Kurt stammered, rolling his eyes at himself.

"I think your cock says otherwise." Dave said, his smirk in full force as he dipped his hand down to grasp at Kurt's aching member.

Kurt gasped, his eyes widening as his hips thrust up, pressing his cock against Dave's hand.

"You gonna watch them, Fancy? Gonna watch your ex get his cock sucked by the same guy who used to throw you into dumpsters every day?" Dave wondered if he was crossing a line but when Kurt just moaned, he figured it was safe.

Kurt's eyes traveled further down, his eyes coming to rest on the mohawked head bobbing up and down frantically on Blaine's cock. Even if he couldn't see his face, anyone would know that damn mohawk anywhere.

"P-puck's changed." Kurt stuttered, his cock even harder now.

"All thanks to that little Glee club, right? I mean, who knew Puckerman was such a good little cocksucker?" Dave's breath was once again hot against Kurt's neck.

"He always was far too fascinated by Sam's lips." Kurt managed to say, before Dave's lips attached themselves to his neck and all coherent thought left his mind. "Fuck, Dave."

"S'that what you want, Fancy? Want me to fuck you while you watch two of your friends getting off together?" Dave mumbled against Kurt's neck, licking a strip up to his ear before gently biting down.

Kurt whimpered and nodded his head, too afraid to actually speak.

Dave grinned against Kurt's neck. With his free hand, Dave reached between them to release the towel that he'd wrapped around his waist before. Letting it pool at his feet, Dave set about working Kurt's briefs off.

"Think you can handle it this way, babe? Just me, fucking you from behind, with nothing to hold onto?" Dave knew he was playing dirty but if it got them off, who the hell cared?

"David..." Kurt moaned, his own hand now wrapped around his leaking cock. "Please."

And when Kurt begged, he got pretty much anything he wanted from Dave. Damn his diva for knowing Dave's own weaknesses.

"Fuck, Kurt, we forgot the-"

"On the, fuck, on the floor beside my briefs." Kurt said, just barely, as he pumped his cock harder.

"Always thinking ahead, aren't ya, babe?" Dave grinned as he rolled the condom onto his dick.

Kurt groaned. He was so hard and all he wanted was for his damn, um, Dave to fuck him.

"I am one second away from asking Blaine or Puck to help me out here, David. So, stop fucking teasing me!" Kurt snapped and Dave surged forward.

"Like fuck you will." Dave hissed in Kurt's face. "You are mine, Fancy. Mine. Not the hobbits, not anyone's. Do you get that? Mine." Turning Kurt quickly around, Dave bent the smaller boy practically in half as he lined his cock up at his waiting entrance.

"Dave..." Kurt whimpered. "Fuck me."

Thrusting into Kurt, Dave nearly screamed himself. He was also so tight, no matter how many times they messed around. It felt amazing, Kurt's tight hole clenching down around Dave's dick.

"Not gonna l-last long." Kurt moaned, his hands practically on his knees as he pushed back into Dave, taking all that the bigger boy had to offer.

Kurt's breathing was ragged. He gasped in surprise when Dave's fingers dug into his sides, but quickly moaned with the amount of pleasure that coursed through his body.

Bracing himself with one hand on the locked that was right beside of him, Dave pounded into Kurt. Feeling his knees quiver, Dave thrust in harder, knowing his release wasn't far off.

"Gonna, gonna cum," Dave stuttered, his eyes nearly crossing when Kurt shifted, pressing even further back against him, and clamping down around him.

"Do it." Kurt whispered, the two boys in front of them completely forgotten now.

Dave growled and thrust in harder, feeling his release slam into him almost immediately.

Kurt followed suit, his orgasm nearly knocking him off of his feet.

Dave caught Kurt before he could hit the floor, both of them out of breath and panting, as they slid to the floor together.

"If you hadn't just fucked me stupid, I might care that we're sitting on this disgustingly nasty floor." Kurt mumbled against Dave's neck, snuggling closer.

Dave chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt.

"Priorities, Fancy." Dave said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's messy hair.

"Think they know we were watching them?" Puck asked, nudging Blaine in the side.

"Somehow I think they were a little caught up in the moment to notice us, Noah." Blaine chuckled as he continued to run his fingers through the boys mohawk.

"Is it wrong that I'm kinda turned on right now?" Puck asked, still watching the other two boys as they cuddled on the floor.

"There is nothing wrong with finding two incredibly attractive men, having sex, a turn on." Blaine said, matter-of-factly.

"In other words, its totally okay that we watched Kurt get reamed from behind by Karofsky?" Puck smirked at Blaine, laughing when the other boy's cheeks flushed pink.

"Maybe next time, we ask them if we can join in." Puck whispered against Blaine's ear, grinning when the smaller boy whimpered. "Oh yeah. Next time."

**End.**


End file.
